


Not Envy

by TheSpaceCoyote



Series: Fancy Omega AU [9]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Teasing, fancy omega AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Rhys is flirting with other alphas, making Jack jealous and causing him to fall right into his omega's trap.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short written as a gift on Tumblr for an individual who wanted more Fancy Omega AU :)

Rhys was an attractive omega.

It was only fitting, after all. Jack was the most handsome alpha in all of Helios, so incredibly attractive that there was no excuse to not brand it into his very name. So why shouldn’t he have the sexiest mate out of all the omegas in the galaxy? It would be absolutely  _criminal_  for either of them to be stuck with someone of lesser appeal.

Rhys was vibrant and vivacious, fertility swollen in his hips and heavy in his thighs, his sexual abundance evident in every move he made, every little sway and sly look he glanced over his shoulder. Any alpha would be stupid not to look twice at the omega as he walked by, and anyone who didn’t start salivating at the sight needed to get their junk checked.  

But that didn’t mean it didn’t bother the  _hell_ out of him whenever he saw other alphas pay an inordinate amount of attention to Rhys— _especially_  when sometimes Rhys seemed to encourage it.

It made something hot and annoying prickle on his neck, as if he was trapped in some wretched Pandoran swamp with gnats eating him alive. He  _hated_  seeing looks on Rhys’ face that  _should_ be reserved only for him being whored out to alphas who did such mundane things as open doors for him or compliment his outfit or blather on about how poised and intelligent he had been at the last press conference. It made Jack’s blood boil—he and Rhys were long past the placid platitudes and rote chivalry of their initial courtship, they had  _two pups_  for crying out loud—but Rhys was  _rewarding_  these pricks with smiles and  _thank yous_  and pleased chuckles.

It was enough to drive an alpha  _crazy_.

The final straw came when one of these dense bastards actually had the balls to try and  _touch_ Rhys. It happened in the aftermath of a board meeting, when the recently-promoted head of Human Resources—who Jack had already been keeping an eye on to see if he had the guts for the position—reached up to tuck an errant strand of hair behind Rhys’ ear without any prompting.  _That_  had Jack’s fury boiling, and he’d ripped his pistol out of his holster and jammed it up against the asshole’s forehead, teeth clenched and nostrils flaring fiercely as he sensed the other alpha’s fear.

Jack had screeched and threatened until the entire meeting room had been deserted, the HR alpha sporting a pistol-shaped bruise against his temple as he stumbled after the rest of the department heads. Once they were alone, Jack had rounded on Rhys, lifting the young omega off of his feet before slamming him roughly back against the reflective steel of the conference table.

“ _Ow—Jack!”_ Rhys cried, brows furrowing in pain and annoyance as he glared from under scrunched eyelids up at his mate. His blood froze, skin going pale except for the blotches of red on his cheeks at the sight above him. Jack looked viciously down at his mate, teeth bared and glistening as his eyes narrowed. A tense growl escaped his clenched fangs as he gripped Rhys’ wrists, holding the omega firmly against the table.

“You think you’re being  _cute_ , sweetheart?” Jack murmured, voice dripping hot with danger as he arched over his mate, thigh pressing up where Rhys’ legs were hanging off the edge of the table.

“Mmm…I mean…I  _am_  cute…aren’t I?” Rhys managed to playfully bat his eyes, only to stop and gasp when Jack’s mouth fell to his neck, sharply biting him.

“And that’s the problem…” Jack growled against Rhys’ throat, licking the taste of metal off of his fangs, “you’re  _too_  cute…everyone wants a piece of you lately…”

“I…is that what this is about?” Rhys croaked out as Jack licked over the tender bite mark forming on his neck. His fingers twitched, fisting uselessly under the weight of Jack’s palms on his wrists. Despite the discomfort in his voice, his knees rose, thighs pressing tightly around Jack as the alpha moved even closer. Jack laid another harsh bite against Rhys’ skin, just below the previous one, drawing beads of blood that broke and dripped underneath the press of Jack’s tongue.

“Frikkin’….put  _two_  pups in you, bought you clothes and jewelry and even a new arm  _several_ times and this is the thanks I get…” Jack muttered, smearing the drops of blood over Rhys’ pretty, pale neck, marking him with the tacky red. He lifted his mouth from Rhys’ throat to glare down at him, licking his lips free of any remaining spots of blood.

“Ungrateful…I’ll show you…”

“ _Oh_?” Rhys’ voice lowered in a purr, a sly smile spreading over his lips. “How are you going to show me, big boy?”

“ _Ohhhh_ , you just wait, you just wait and see and I’ll—wait, what?” Jack paused, his brow furrowing as he looked bemused down at Rhys. The omega was squirming less like he was afraid of being reprimanded, and more like he was twitching on the edge of anticipation.

“You….you didn’t…”

Rhys’ smile quirked playfully at the corners.

“You  _little brat_ ,” Jack snapped, even as a grin spread over his own features, amusement finally sparkling in his eyes from behind the heavy set of jealousy, “if you need to be fucked within an inch of your life, you can always just  _ask_.”

“True, but where’s the fun in that?” Rhys purred as he shifted his hips up, thighs wrapping firmly around Jack’s waist, “there’s nothing hotter than an alpha being driven to…. _possess_  their omega…”

“Possess….huh?” Jack snickered, one hand lifting from Rhys’ wrists to grope firmly at the omega’s plump hip. Rhys wriggled, digging his teeth into his lower lip as he used his free hand to twist into Jack’s hair, earning a vibrating growl from the alpha.

“Yes…please….show me how much you want me…” Rhys arched his spine up off the table, belly and groin brushing up against Jack’s body for a brief moment before he found himself being flipped onto his front. A yelp sprung from his throat, hair falling from his perfect slicked back style as he turned to glare over his shoulder at the glimmering grin of his alpha.

“ _Hmm_ ,” Jack rubbed his chin, crotch pushing up against Rhys’ clothed ass. The omega groaned at the hardness pressing impudently between his cheeks, making Jack laugh.

“Oh we’ll get to that, kitten, don’t worry…” Jack arched over Rhys, palm firmly keeping Rhys’ wrists pinned against his lower back, “…but I think daddy’s going to have to punish you for pushing his buttons like that.”

The scared, exhilarated look that Rhys shot back at him more than made up for all the trouble he’d put Jack through—but there was no reason he had to let Rhys know that until he was all done with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And why not, lets give Rhys a chance to be possessive and jealous too!

Jack had thought that the new Vladof ambassador was pretty cute. 

He had been stockier than most Hyperion omega’s, but had a boyish face and a mop of curly, dirty blond hair that shook every time he tilted his head slightly or nodded along with Jack’s proposals, Jack knew he was being played, to a degree, with how sycophantic this guy was being in contrast to the rather chilly reception he’d been getting from Vladof lately–something that was all but confirmed when the ambassador hinted at a collaboration between the two companies on a future shotgun line–but  _damn_  if that accent wasn’t precious as hell coming from those soft lips. 

However, he was beginning to think that maybe he’d missed something important during the meeting that Rhys–who had been stonily sitting next to him the entire time–had picked up on, because the moment they’d gotten back to Jack’s office the omega had barreled into him, grabbing a handful of his yellow sweater and practically pinning him up against the massive window. The look on Rhys’ face looked sharp enough to cut glass and send Jack floating out into space, but as he raised his hands defensively and tried to think of a way to defuse the situation when Rhys’ forced his mouth upon Jack’s so hard that he scraped their front teeth together. A noise of protest spilled from Jack’s lips only to be eaten up by Rhys’ angry, ravenous mouth as he pressed Jack harder against the glass, his thigh shoved harsh between the alpha’s legs. 

Jack was practically purple in the face when Rhys finally let him up for air, and the alpha was pretty sure he could taste blood drawn from the savagery of the kiss. Rhys glared back at him, hair out of place and pupils tiny, a confirming hint of red glimmering on his fangs. His clawed, cybernetic fingers remained fisted in Jack’s shirt while his other hand slid up to roughly grab Jack’s hair by the roots, pulling his head back and exposing more of his neck. 

“You’re….you’re such an  _idiot_ , Jack,” Rhys growled, his voice scratchier than usual, “you really think….right in  _front_  of me…”

Jack’s eyebrows nearly shot up into his hairline as it hit him.  

“W…wait a second…is this because…are you  _jealous_?” Jack practically scoffed, earning him an angry bite to the throat from his omega. 

“I’m not  _jealous_ , this isn’t  _my_  fault, it’s  _yours,”_  Rhys snarled, thigh crushing forward against Jack’s crotch, “you shouldn’t even be looking at other omegas! Not to mention fucking…. _flirting_  with them.”

Jack resisted the urge to yip softly as Rhys pressed unbearably close to him and his most sensitive regions. 

“U-uh, excuse me, kitten, but uh… _you_  flirt. I mean, remember that one alpha from Aquator? Or  _or_ that vault hunting prick who you cream your shorts over?” Rhys’ face flushed, and he glanced away.

“That’s not the–I mean–it’s okay when  _I_ do it,” Rhys spat out, returning his gaze to Jack, though his anger was slightly muted. 

“Hah…isn’t that a bit of a double standard, sweetheart?” Jack mustered a small smile, only to yelp as Rhys released his collar to reach down and grab a handful of arousal tenting through his crotch. He watched in panicked excitement as Rhys’ angry pupils swelled out into a calmer sort of interest, of a cat coming down from the thrill of the chase, the bird already still and bleeding in their claws. 

“You know what else is?” Rhys purred, clawed fingers kneading Jack’s cock free from his zipper and giving it a rough squeeze that sent the alpha’s cry up a few octaves. 

“The idea that alphas can be possessive but not omegas….”

Rhys leaned in close to Jack’s neck, tongue lapping against the bite on his throat. 

“So…I figure I need to remind you that you belong to  _me_.” 


End file.
